


Don't Go

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Crying, Established Relationship, Fear, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After a bad day, Yuri's mind drifts to the darker thoughts he's always tried so hard to keep shoved down.





	

It was a bad day. Horrendous, really. He'd woken up late, then performed awfully at practice and nearly busted up his ankle because of his lack of focus. On his way home, he dropped the groceries he bought when his foot slipped off the sidewalk and his eggs broke over everything else. To make matters worse, the house had been empty when he finally stumbled through the front door with his bag full of eggy groceries.

Even though he knew he should put the groceries away, Yuri simply shoved his bag into the fridge and headed to their bathroom instead. He watched as the tub slowly filled with warm water, then dumped some lavender bath salts in before he eased himself in. The warm water soothed his aching body, but didn't make him feel any better about how awful his day had been. He felt worthless and pathetic and lonely.

Yuri got so lost in his own head, he missed the sound of the bathroom door sliding open and Otabek coming to sit next to the tub. It wasn't until Otabek ran a hand through his hair, Yuri realized the other man had finally made it home. Honestly, it'd been irrational to think Otabek wouldn't come home at some point, but there was always that voice in the back of Yuri's head telling him Otabek would leave him like everyone else. Before he could stop them, he felt tears slowly sliding down his face and Otabek's eyes immediately went wide.

“Yura, what's wrong? Did something happen?”

Instead of attempting to answer, Yuri fisted Otabek's shirt in one of his hands and pulled him closer to the tub. Without a moment's hesitation, Otabek stripped down and slipped in the tub behind Yuri, so the younger man was completely surrounded by him. Like always, his boyfriend waited patiently for him to start talking and busied himself with rubbing Yuri's knees soothingly while he waited him out.

“Bad day.”

“What happened?”

“Don't want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Otabek's hands moved to his chest, rubbing slow circles right above where Yuri's heart beat steadily in his chest. “We can just sit here. If that's what you want.”

“Don't go.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Yura. Why would you think I am?”

“Told you I don't want to talk.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Just this.”

“You'll get cold.”

Even though he knew Otabek was right, Yuri couldn't find it in himself to care about the rapidly cooling water. “Keep me warm.”

“I'll do my best.”

“Thank you.”

"You don't need to thank me. Focus on relaxing.”

“All right.”

* * *

“Are you ready to talk now?”

Otabek's hand ran lovingly through his damp hair, then he trailed it up and down his arm as he kept his eyes focused on Yuri. The entire time they were in the bath, Otabek had stayed absolutely silent and had continued his silence when he began draining the water. He'd lifted Yuri out of the tub like he weighed nothing, toweled them both off, dressed them, then carried Yuri to bed. After getting them both settled, Otabek had simply watched Yuri for a few minutes with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You'll think I'm stupid.”

“Never.”

Even though his face was resting against his pillow, he still shook it and pressed his face into the pillow after a few shakes. “You can't know that. You can't predict the future.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“Everybody leaves. You'll leave, like everyone else.”

“That's not true.”

“Yes, it is.”

“What about Victor and Yuuri and Mila?” A careful hand guided Yuri away from his pillow, making him feel more vulnerable than before. “They're all here for you. They'll always be there for you. I'm not the only one.”

“Victor and Yuuri are moving to Japan soon and Mila will move to Italy eventually. It's just a matter of time and you'll go back to Almaty.”

“If I ever did, I would bring you with me. It might be nice. We'd be with my family. You'd never feel alone.”

“I don't feel alone.”

“Then what do you feel? What do you feel, Yura?”

Knowing Otabek would mock him, Yuri pressed his body against him and twisted his hands into his shirt. “Scared. I'm scared of everyone leaving.”

“Why would we leave?”

“Because everyone leaves. That’s what people do. Even when they don’t want to.”

“I won’t. I’ll never leave you.”

“You can’t know that! You could get bored of me or find someone better than me or… or something worse. You can’t promise to never leave.”

“Yura,” Otabek’s strong hands forced Yuri to look up at him, instead of hiding his face in Otabek’s firm chest. “I will always love you. There is no way I could ever find myself bored of you. I’ve never experienced a dull moment when I’m with you. From the moment we met to now, I’ve always enjoyed being around you. And the thought of managing to find someone better than you is laughable. It’s impossible. No one can ever be better than you, because they won’t be you. Maybe I can’t promise to always be there for you, but I will be there for you as long as I live. I love you, so much. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You won’t go?”

“Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“The question I know you want to ask. Ask me.”

After taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Yuri pressed his forehead against Otabek’s and tried not to let the doubt gnawing at him takeover. “Don’t go. Please, don’t go.”

“Never. As long as I live, I’m never going anywhere. I’ll always be there for you and even if I’m not physically with you, all you have to do is call and I will drop everything to be there for you. Nothing and no one could stop me from being with you. Okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you! Thank you for doing this. I know I’m being ridiculous-”

“It’s not ridiculous. If something scares you, it’s not ridiculous and I want to know about it. Seeing you hurt, pains me. I want to see you smile and be happy.”

“I want you to be happy, too.”

“I am happy. Just being with you makes me happy.”

“You’re such a sap, Beka.”

“But I’m your sap. I’ll always be your sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
